MegaDevimon
by Salamon2
Summary: Takes place one year after 01. When the Digidestin all fall sick mysteriously, and an evil digimon named MegaDevimon is taking over the Digital World there is no way the two can be connected can it? Read and Review Soon!!! ^_^!!!
1. The Begining

MegaDevimon: The Begining  
by Salamon2  
  
Salamon: Long introduction  
  
Salamon2: It explains everything from the time they were chosen to the time they defeated Apoclymon the first paragraphs are mainly for people whom haven't seen or watched Digimon  
  
Salamon: As if any of our readers hasn't!  
  
Salamon2: I wrote this a long time ago!  
  
Salamon: He has updated it from the point Izzy said " Kari can read minds. . ."  
  
Salamon2: SHUT UP!!!! OR I'LL GAG YOU AGAIN AND FORCE YOU TO WATCH EVERY LITTLE KID SHOW YOU CAN THINK OF!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Salamon: With that said the readers should really read the fic!  
  
Salamon2: That's right READ AND REVIEW!!!!!! Also this contians Takari, Koumi, and Sorato Romances. With one hint of Taiora, Taimi, and Jyoumi.  
  
Salamon: KEEP IT STRAIGHT!!!  
  
Salamon2: The hint ones are really more from the guys's point of view and not the girls.  
  
Salamon: OHH!! So you're saying that the boys like the girls but the girls do not really like them more than friends. . .  
  
*Salamon2 grabs Salamon's Mouth and ties her to a chair and turns on a tv*  
  
TV: NOW for the next TWENTY FOUR HOURS will be 6 hours of Tellitubbies. . .  
  
Salamon: NOOOO  
  
TV: 6 hours of Mister Rodgers. . .  
  
Salamon: NOOOOOOOO  
  
TV: 6 hours of Seasame Street. . .  
  
Salamon: NOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
TV: And 6 hours of Barney. . .  
  
Salamon: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kari was running as fast as her little nine-year-old legs could take her. One year had past since she had been pronounced the "Eighth Child" of the Digidestin. Digidestin were children chosen to save both our world and the Digital World. The Digital World was a Shadow World that exists along our own. Every thing in the Digital World is Computer Data only give physical form. Also One day in the Digital World is Equal to one minute here in our world. But anything that happens in one affects the other. Example: The Digital World is in Chaos from evil Digimon taking it over. It affects us so much that the connection between both worlds would open up and be visible. The connection would be in the sky. Each Digidestin had a Digivice, which is used in two processes. One: To get to the digital world. Two: To have their Digimon partners digivolve. To explain further let's start at the beginning. Five years earlier the Digidestin at the time were normal healthy Japanese Kids. Then they had their first contact with the digital world. A digiegg had fallen through the connection of both worlds. It hatched and Botamon (A baby digimon) met his future partner Tai (Taichi) and his little sister Kari (Hikari). Unfortunately another digimon, an evil digimon had also fallen through the connection. There stood Parretmon destroying the bridge near Highton View Terrace. Botamon some how digivolved into Koromon (In training Level), then into Agumon (Rookie Level), and finally into Greymon (Champion Level). All the Digidestin had been chosen because they had seen Parretmon fight Greymon. Then the two Digimon were sucked back into the Digi World like a vacuum cleaner had just done it. Then Digi Humans or digital humans given physical form in the Digital World, sent down a light onto each child examining each child's strengths and Weaknesses collected enough information about each child that the Digi Humans took eight Digieggs (Including Greymon's digiegg) made the Digimon specially personalized for each child. Example if T.K. (Takeru, a younger brother of another Digidestin) would cry a lot so would Patamon (T.K.'s Rookie Digimon). Also the Digi Humans had analyzed each child so much that they could make crests symbolizing a special trait each Digidestin had.  
  
Child / Crest  
--------------------------------  
  
Kari / Light  
  
T.K. / Hope  
  
Tai / Courage  
  
Matt / Friendship  
  
Mimi / Sincerity  
  
Sora / Love  
  
Izzy / Knowledge  
  
Joe / Reliability  
  
  
If the child showed the trait the Crest would glow and if they were battling so would the digivice and the Digimon would Digivolve to Ultimate (The level after Champion). The Digi Humans also created Digivices for each child. But sadly the place where they were making these events happen was destroyed by an Evil Digimon named Piedmon. Piedmon took the crests and would have taken the Digieggs and Digivices but one of the Digi Humans grabbed them and entered a Mechenorimon (A Machine type Digimon). He flew away from the Continent of Server (That was where the place was) and landed on a small frozen island and let down seven of the eight. During the chase he had dropped one digiegg (That Digiegg would become Kari's Digimon. Which would Hatch into Snowbotamon (Baby Digimon) and Digivolve to Nyzramon (In Training) and wait for Kari for years. Then start to search for her when she Digivolved to Salamon (Rookie). But be captured by Myotismon, another evil digimon. Each day would go by having her forget about her past and then she digivolved into Gatomon (Champion). Then during Myotismon's attack on Tokyo she would regain her memory and join the digidestin and Kari. Then finally digivolve to her Ultimate form Angewomon). Then years rolled by on the island and it suddenly became part tropical, part Woodland, part ice glacier, and part Mountain range. They're the Digi babies would hatch and throw the Digivice up into the sky when they were there In training forms. Then the seven Children came into the Digi world for the first time. There landed Tai (Taichi Kaymia), Izzy (Koushiro Izumi), Sora (Sora Takenouchi), T.K. (Takeru Takasaki), Matt (Yamato Ishdia) (T.K.'s older brother), Joe (Jyou Kido), and Mimi (Mimi Tachikawa). From there the adventure expanded and later Kari (Hikari Kaymia) joined them and finally defeated all the evil in the Digiworld. But that was a year ago and now the digital world and real world was in danger again. And so our story begins.  
  
" Salamon I'll be back I have to get Tai and the others" shouted Kari  
  
" Kari hurry I don't think I can last any longer!" replied Salamon  
  
Salamon was running from an evil Digimon who could turn good Digimon into bad Digimon just by touching them. His name was MegaDevimon the Mega form of Devimon, and he had already turned all the other Digidestin's digimon evil.  
  
  
In a hospital  
  
  
" Doctor she is coming around!" said a nurse   
  
" Call in the parents" replied the doctor  
  
" I will" replied the nurse  
  
The nurse walks out the door and Kari opens her eyes to see her older brother sleeping in a chair. The Doctor exits the room and into the next.  
  
Kari then said weakly " Tai wake up"  
  
Tai stops his snoring and awakes.  
  
" Kari your awake!!!!" exclaimed Tai  
  
" Tai you need to come to the Digi World with me. Call the others. The Digimon need our help. I was just there. . ." said Kari  
  
" Kari you passed out in the living room and never left this world how could you have gone to the digiworld?" asked Tai  
  
" The body doesn't need the soul to stay alive for a long time Tai. . ." said Kari before passing out again  
  
She fell back into accoma Tai thought. But Kari had indeed given him a clue a clue that would help him later. Later Tai had met with the other Digidestin and told them what had happened.  
  
  
" So what happened after Kari had said the Digimon needed our help?" asked Sora  
  
" She said the weirdest thing yet" said Tai  
  
" Like what?" questioned Mimi  
  
" She said 'The body doesn't need the soul to stay alive for a long time Tai. . .'" said Tai  
  
Then Matt said " Talk about weird"  
  
" Wait maybe Kari was giving us a clue!!" said Izzy hopefully  
  
" A clue? To what?" questioned Joe  
  
Izzy then said " I just got another translation from Gennai a couple of Months ago. . ." Pulls up the translation onto his lap top's screen " The translation says 'A child shall fall sick and come to the digi world for the second time and then return to the real world to repeat the next line. The body doesn't need the soul to stay alive for a long time. . . Then each digidestin one by one shall fall sick the youngest first.' I couldn't translate the rest yet. . ."  
  
" That is weirder than the movies!" thought T.K.  
  
" T.K. It's late shouldn't you be. . ." started Matt  
  
" I'll walk home Matt. . ." said T.K. almly starting to turn around  
  
" T.K. I" started Matt   
  
T.K. interuppted him with "If I'm old enough to deal with having my parents being divorced for three years and walking home alone!!!"  
  
Everyone was silent as T.K. walked down to the subway.  
  
" Was I too forceful?" thought T.K.  
  
He takes the subway to his apartment and goes in and as soon as he enters the apartment he says weakly " Mommy" His mom comes to find him on the ground blood flowing from the back of his head onto the hard wood floor.  
  
" T.K.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Nancy Takasaki  
  
  
In Matt's apartment  
  
  
" Oh DANG it's almost 11:00!" shouted Matt running to the TV. Matt had started watching the news every since he had returned to the real world.  
  
  
" Our top story tonight is. A boy falls sick in his apartment strangely the same way Hikari Kaymia did. The name of the boy is Takeru Takasaki. The families say the only connection between the two is that they are friends of one another" said the male newscaster  
  
Matt turned off the TV and thought " I should have insisted on taking him home. Then he wouldn't have collapsed." Matt gets up from the couch and thinks he'll take a bus to his mom's apartment. He writes his dad a note to let him know when he gets home where matt was going and what has happened. Matt then exits the building and takes the bus over to his mom' s place. When he gets there.  
  
" You can't enter the building!" said a male police officer  
  
" I'm the brother of Takeru!" shouted Matt  
  
" What's your name then?" asked a female police officer  
  
" Matt Ishdia. My parents are divorced" said Matt  
  
" So that explains why the mother was raving about a Matt Ishdia. She was worried about you coming down with it or something to that effect. . ." says the female police officer  
  
After another minute matt enters the building and Heads to the elevator and runs into his mom.  
  
" Matt! I guessed you heard. . ." said Nancy Takasaki saying his name excitedly but seeming to start to cry as she started to finish talking.  
  
" Mom it'll be okay." said Matt trying to believe that himself  
  
" No you'll come down with it. . . I JUST know it!" stated Ms. Takasaki  
  
  
The night passed and on the news the next morning.  
  
  
" Local Girl falls sick the same way the other two children did. Doctors say it's a strange type of Influenza, which is also known as the flu. So far the Children Hikari Kaymia, Takeru Takasaki, and Mimi Tachikawa are only connected because they are friends." said a female newscaster  
  
Izzy turns off the news and thought " I'm next and I know the pattern here. If I can just type it in the computer then save it, when I fall sick they'll be able to log on and look at it." Izzy types faster than he had ever done and finished, saved it, and closed his laptop. Then felt a strange chill come over him and it made him fall to the floor. His mom came in the room.  
  
" IZZY!" Shouted Mrs. Izumi  
  
She grabs the laptop out of his hands and looks at the note on it.  
  
The note:  
  
To anyone who finds this,  
Send this to Tai and have him open it and look in the file called Sickness  
From,  
Izzy Izumi  
  
  
" Call 911 and tell them to get here fast! *She shouts to her husband * and then call Tai Kaymia and tell him that Izzy's parents have something for him to look at" shouted Mrs. Izumi  
  
" Okay!" shotued Mr. Izumi looking in the room silently and then leaving for the phone  
  
  
Later when Tai has the lap top.  
  
  
" Sora your next according to this chart" said Tai  
  
" Oh great I'm marked" said Sora sarcasticly  
  
" I've noticed something. That each person has fallen sick when they're home. . . right?" said Joe  
  
" That's a good theory! And at least we know some one can fill Izzy's place!" said Matt slyly  
  
They each go home except for Sora who stays at Tai's parent's apartment.  
  
  
In the Digi World  
  
  
" Izzy I'm glad to see you joined me in running" said Mimi sarcasticly  
  
" It's either run or get attacked by our own Digimon!" shouted Izzy  
  
  
Meanwhile not far from Mimi and Izzy  
  
  
" Patamon you've got to break the spell you're not evil!" shouted T.K.  
  
" Hurry T.K.!!!!" shouted Kari  
  
The ground opened up but T.K. had just managed to get away from the edge. T.K. then ran up the hill to where Kari was which fully looked over at Patamon and Salamon's Hill.   
  
" They're not under his full control!" shouted T.K.  
  
" Maybe we should run" suggested Kari  
  
" NO!!! WE CAN'T GIVE UP NOW!!!! We can break the spell on them they're not completely under MegaDevimon's spell!" shouted T.K.   
  
" Alright I'm with you!" said Kari the two of them walking down hill to the edge keeping their eyes upon the ones they were trying to convince  
  
" Boom Bubble Pow!" shouted Patamon  
  
" Puppy Howling!" shouted Salamon  
  
The attacks hit T.K. and Kari, and they fall to the ground unconscious.  
  
  
In the real world  
  
  
" This is the 12 o'clock news and the top story is two children fall sick with the strange case of Influenza. Sora Takenouchi, and Matt Ishdia have just fallen sick. Matt Ishdia was the brother of Takeru Takasaki. Their parents are divorced, and the same connection except the two brothers is that the children are friends." said a new male newscaster  
  
Tai continued to watch the news knowing he was next then Joe. Then they'd all be sick, with that known, what else could go wrong?  
  
" In the United States they are still counting those Florida ballets for the election that is the closest in the United States' History" said an American anchor  
  
( Author's Note: As you see I wrote this back in November of 2000)  
  
" In Brazil a Coco Bean shortage has been affected by the severe drought. Making the country Dry and Porrer." said a Brazilian anchor  
  
" In Europe, Yugoslavia is having a Civil War and the Kosovoians, the Montenegroeans, and the Macedonians. They all fought the Serbians and won the battle of Christina" said a European anchor  
  
" In the Middle East, Palestinians were battling the Israelites and lost at the battle of Nazareth." said an Arab anchor  
  
" The Sahara Desert is now turning into the Sahara Sea causing millions of people to evacuate Egypt, Sudan, Libya, Tunisia, Morocco, Algeria, Mali, and Western Sahara." said an African anchor  
  
" The Olympic games were stopped in Sydney, Australia to hear that an athlete was killed in his hotel room." said an Austrailian Anchor  
  
" Korea united it self and the government it choose was Democracy. Then over the night they attacked the Chinese capital Beijing. Tibet, Hong Kong, and Manchuria declared their independence and fought on the Korean side just now destroying the Chinese Capital and divided up China between themselves. So ends the greatest power of Comunism, in China." said an Asian anchor  
  
Tai the turned off the TV and thought " The world is almost destroying itself. How much blood has seeped into this earth's soil?" A chill came over Tai and he fell to the ground. An hour later Joe fell sick.  
  
" Tai wake up!" shouted Joe's voice  
  
Tai slowly opened his eyes. He took in one glance at what was around him and figured he was in the Digi World.  
  
" What happened?" questioned Tai  
  
" I don't know myself but. . ." started Joe  
  
" But what?" asked Tai  
  
" Remember Devimon?" asked Joe  
  
" Let me guess he has returned?" asked Tai  
  
" Well. . . Yes and No" said Joe  
  
" How could it be both answers?" asked Tai  
  
" Alright I'll tell you. . . He is on the Mega Level and has all of our Digimon as his slaves. His attack is Evil Touch and that attack causes anything he touches becomes evil. That is only when the attack is used. . ." said Joe  
  
" Where are the others?" asked Tai  
  
" I don't even know if they're here. . ." said Joe  
  
" We can't give up though" said Tai  
  
" Tai look out Agumon is behind you!!" shouted Joe  
  
They both duck as both of their Digimon try attack them.  
  
  
Near Tai and Joe  
  
  
" Ah you two will look so good on my wall of trophies after you die naturally. . ." said MegaDevimon  
  
" What do you mean by. . . naturally?" asked T.K. defensivly  
  
" He's going to starve us for four days then poison us" said Kari informingly a pink light surrounding her and MegaDevimon  
  
" There goes that plan!" shouted MegaDevimon squeezing Kari even more  
  
" Now he's planning on making us die by not giving us water" she said   
  
" Shut up you little blabbermouth!" shouted MegaDevimon squeezing Kari even harder  
  
" Hey! Don't call Kari a little blabbermouth!" shouted T.K. protectivly  
  
" Oh little tough guy here I do believe. . ." shouted MegaDevimon squeezing T.K. with all of his might then continuing with " FIRST YOUR DIGIMON DESTROYS ME. . . THEN YOU PROTECT A LITTLE CUTE FRIEND OF YOURS THAT I'M INTERESTED IN KILLING SLOWLY SO I DON'T HAVE TO HEAR ANYMORE OF HER READING MY MIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" puting his full force into squeezing the life out of T.K.  
  
" Is it true T.K.?" asked Kari  
  
A moment of silence passed. . .   
  
" If you can read minds then you can tell. . ." said T.K. letting Kari read his mind sadly knowing that she would know every seceret he had to keep from everyone  
  
Kari glowed and the glow surrounded T.K. and then the glow stopped and Kari knew everything T.K. knew and felt.  
  
" I've under estimate your powers. . ." said MegaDevimon threatingly  
  
  
Meanwhile where the others were  
  
  
Everyone had met up in a clearing.  
  
" So the world is in chaos on every Continent and Sub Continent!" shouted Izzy  
  
" Right. . ." said Tai nodding his head  
  
Night came and the six Digidestin fell asleep. Tai dreaming of 6 cottages beside a river. Tai awoke in a cottage by a river like in his dream.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Salamon: I LOVE YOU. . . YOU LOVE ME. . .  
  
*Salamon2 ignores Salamon with cotton in his ears*  
  
Salamon2: Well as you can hear Salamon is Barneytised  
  
Salamon: Salamon2 sucks for tieing me up!!!  
  
*Salamon2 can't hear a word Salamon says, and Salamon winks to the audience*  
  
Salamon: REVIEW!!!!!!  



	2. Our Powers

Mega Devimon: Our Powers  
by Salamon2  
  
Salamon: YEAH!!!  
  
Salamon2: YEAH REVIEWERS ALWAYS REVIEW!!!^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
" Does anything I dream come true? I believe it does. . ." questioned Tai in his mind  
  
Tai walked out of his cottage noticing a plaque on the door saying Tai Kaymia. He walked along the cottage doors reading the names until he came to Sora's. Something just made him want to burst in there. But something else wanted him want to knock and wait for her to open the door. " Was this Love? " Tai thought.  
  
Sora opened the door.  
  
" Tai, you startled me!!!!!" shouted Sora  
  
Another door to another cottage opens revealing Izzy.  
  
" How did we get here?" shouted Izzy  
  
" Should I tell them" questioned Tai in his mind  
  
" Pepper Breath!" shouted Agumon  
  
" Puppy Howling!" shouted Salamon  
  
The attacks started to burn down Tai's cottage.  
  
Biyomon shouted " Spiral Twister!"  
  
The attack damaged Sora's cottage just as Sora stepped out.  
  
" Fish Power!" shouted Gommamon  
  
The attack damages Joe's cottage with Joe standing in the middle of the wreckage.  
  
" Blue Blaster!" shouted Gabumon  
  
" BOOM BUBBLE POW!!!" shouted Patamon  
  
Matt's cottage collapses just as Matt ran out.  
  
Tentomon shouted " Super Shocker!"  
  
Izzy's cottage crumbled into millions of pieces. Mimi runs out of her cottage.  
  
" Poison Ivy!" shouted Palmon  
  
Mimi's cottage fell into pieces.  
  
" Ahh, my army has grown stronger! You shall be the first hurtle to overcome!!" shouted MegaDevimon  
  
" Where's Kari!" asked Tai  
  
" Where are you hiding T.K.!!" asked Matt  
  
" Right now that doesn't matter" Black light enters each Digimon and The Digidestin watch in horror as their Digimon Digivolve to their Ultimate stages but look evil and mean. " Now for your two worthless siblings" He shows a leather bag to the Digidestin and pours out T.K. and Kari all beaten, weak, and unconscious into his palms. " They're not dead, yet! I have an offer to give to you. If you surrender and become my slaves I'll free them. You have one day to decide and then if you haven't chosen by then they'll die! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!" All of a sudden a yellow light surrounds T.K. " Ouch that's hot!!" T.K. falls out of his hand still unconscious and the yellow beam surrounds some rubble and the beam throws it at MegaDevimon. " Oh no you don't!" MegaDevimon jumps out of the way but the light pushes it to where ever MegaDevimon went. "This is not funny!" said MegaDevimon in between actions  
  
T.K. hits the ground. " T.K.!!!!" shouted Matt. Matt runs over to his brother.  
  
" Time for me to make my Grand Exit!" shouted MegaDevimon. MegaDevimon, and his army disappears but Kari and T.K. lay on the ground.  
  
" Oh my!!!" shouted Mimi running up to the two eight year olds  
  
She touches T.K. and Kari and all of their wounds heal. . . Everyone stares at Mimi.  
  
" Okay who created the village?" asked Izzy  
  
" I did" said Tai  
  
" Next time you create something. . . tell us. . ." said Joe  
  
" Okay Mimi can heal people, T.K. can move objects with his mind, Tai can create things just by thinking of them. . ." said Izzy   
  
Kari awakes and glows and the glow surrounds the others.  
  
" Don't worry about me MegaDevimon didn't do much damage. . ." said Kari  
  
" Kari can read minds. . ." said Izzy  
  
" What happened?. . ." asked T.K. whom everyone had just noticed he had awakened  
  
Suddenly Joe saw Fire all around himself but the nearest Fire was on the hill but it felt so real. The others noticed Joe starting to dissapear.  
  
" Joe!!" shouted Izzy, and Joe opened his eyes and stopped fading  
  
" You can teleport. . ." said Izzy  
  
" What else is left though. . ." asked Sora  
  
" Seeing the future. . . Time Traveling. . . Entering other things bodies. . . Telepathy. . . stuff like that. . ." said Matt sarcasticly  
  
  
Izzy then shoook his head for a second and then said to Matt " You might want to duck. . ." just as soon as he finished the rest of Matt's house fell narrowly missing him after he ducked  
  
" Okay so I can see the future. . ." said Izzy  
  
" Maybe we'll find out as we go along. . ." suggested Mimi  
  
" Maybe. . ." said Tai  
  
Later that day. . .  
  
" COME ON LET ME USE MY POWERS. . . PLEASE. . ." said Tai  
  
" No!!! It will be easier for MegaDevimon to find us!!" shouted Izzy  
  
Kari and T.K. collapsed.   
  
" Maybe we should take a rest. . ." said Sora then continuing with " It is getting dark. . ."   
  
" Alright. . ." said Tai  
  
They all fell asleep soon and in Tai's dream they were at a beach and there was food, and plenty for all, and a beach house, and warm beds, and everyone was happy.  
  
After they awoke they set out, and found themselves at a beach with food and a fire ready and waiting.  
  
" TAI!!! We told you not to use your powers!!!" shouted Izzy  
  
Izzy though was cut off by everyone else who were thanking Tai for the food, and Tai said that there was more to come.  
  
" A HOUSE!!!!" shouted Mimi with relief then taking a good look at it and found " WARM BEDS AND HOT BATHS!!!! THANKS TAI!!!!" shouted Mimi from the top floor  
  
" You're Welcome!" shouted Tai to Mimi  
  
" Well Izzy?. . . IZZY!!!" asked and shouted Matt and he went to push Izzy but found that he went right in him. . . he could enter other peoples bodies, he exited, and found Izzy standing up and sleeping, Matt took Izzy over to a bed with his crest symbal on it and put him on it. He then saw Sora Sleeping silently in the corner of the room with a book on her chest, he picked her up. . . and saw a wound on her leg. . . 'where did she get it from???' asked Matt in his mind. . . and then Sora's voice came from no where. . .  
  
" Don't you rmemeber when we ran from Biyomon and Gabumon?" asked Sora, yet her lips did not move  
  
" Sora. . ." asked Matt in his head  
  
" Oh that's right MegaDevimon made you forget about that. . ." said Sora's Voice  
  
" So you have the power of telepathy. . . but how come I can answer back. . ." asked Matt in his head as he laid Sora down onto her bed  
  
" Because I'm using my power's influence on you. . . it will only last a little bit. . . like two days or so. . . but after that we can renew it and then it will be permanet, of course you can only read and reponse to my mind, sure you can hear other's thoughts but you won't be able to respond to them. . . in fact if you concentrate hard enough you can over hear and even enter T.K.'s dream. . ." said Sora's Mind  
  
" Alright. . . Let me try. . ." thought Matt to Sora, and he looked to his younger brother whom's bed was the closest to Kari, so close that he could swear that their hands were holding, he looked into T.K.'s dream to see. . .  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Salamon: HMMMMMMM!!!!!!!  
  
Salamon2: STOP THAT INFRENAL HUMMING!!!!!!! 


End file.
